


Father's Day

by CabbageOriley



Series: Broken Holidays Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Desperation, Fear, Gen, Lack of Communication, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageOriley/pseuds/CabbageOriley
Summary: No story ends so easily.  There is always aftermath.





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yay. Thanks for the comments on "Mother's Day". It inspired me to write a continuation.

Derek is not used to his house being full. Since the baby was born, Stiles has been staying at the Hale house. Since he wasn’t too sure about staying there alone with Derek, Noah has been staying in another guest bedroom. Just two weeks ago, Derek was alone. Now there are four people living in the house, including baby Gabriel.  
The Alpha finishes his late night bathroom visit and checks the entire house for security. He walks past the Sheriff’s room- sleeping. He walks past Stiles’ room- sleeping. Wait… He double checks the room. Stiles isn’t there. A moment of panic strikes him in the stomach as he fears Stiles has left. What if he has gone and taken the baby with him? The fear has been with Derek since the beginning of the journey. The fear of not having his son. At first, he feared Stiles would abort the baby somehow. Then, he worried about miscarriage. He was nervous the whole way through. As each month crept by and he was closer to having his son, he feared even more that something would take him away. He was happy when Stiles decided to love the baby, but it still felt as if he was still so close to losing him. He doesn’t want anything to come between him and his son.  
Derek runs to the nursery. He is clammy as he swings open the door- fully expecting Gabe to be gone.  
As the door opens, Stiles startles from his position on the floor. He shoots bolt upright and grabs onto the crib. His eyes are wide as saucers in the darkness.  
“What are you doing?” Stiles gasps. He stands in front of the crib like a shield.  
Derek goes almost limp with relief. “Nothing. I was just… checking to see if Gabe was alright.”  
“He’s alright.” Stiles stands tall and puffs his shoulders. “I can take care of him. I know how.”  
“I wasn’t questioning that.”  
“Then, why wouldn’t he be alright?”  
Derek sighs. “I just wanted to check.” He walks over to the crib, wanting to reach in and stroke his son’s sleeping form.  
But, Stiles stops him by grabbing his arm. “You can’t have him. Stop.”  
Derek freezes. He can’t have him. How many times a day does he hear that? And it breaks him every time. He’s wanted this baby from day one. Why can’t he have him?  
“I’m his father, Stiles. I have the right to touch him.” He reaches out again in determination.  
“And I’m his mother! Stop it!”  
At Stiles’ shout, Gabriel startles and begins to bawl. Stiles reaches into the crib to console his baby, but Derek gets there first.  
“NO! Give him back!” Stiles tries to smack Derek’s hands.  
“STILES! Stop, you’ll hurt him.” Derek pivots away and curls forward to protect the baby.  
In seconds the Sheriff is in the room and gently ripping the babe from Derek’s arms. “Both of you- out. Get out.”  
“Dad, he’s trying to take him.”  
“I’m protecting him- he’s hitting me.”  
“I said get out.” The Sheriff walks them to the door and shuts it behind them. He hums and coos in order to calm the baby down.  
Stiles and Derek stand awkwardly in the hallway. The young boy wrings his hands in worry.  
Derek sighs and rubs his hand over his face. “Stiles, I wasn’t trying to take him.”  
“You always try to take him. You can’t have him. You can’t… He’s mine.”  
Derek turns to him with anger in all his features. “He’s my son, too,” he growls.  
“But he’s mine too.” Stiles turns to face Derek as well. “You can’t do everything. I need to make decisions. I need to be the one who…”  
“How many times have you let me do ANYTHING, Stiles?” He holds up two fingers. “Gabriel is two weeks old. How many times have you let me hold him? How many, Stiles?”  
Stiles hangs his head. “You hold him all the time.”  
“Five times. Stiles, in fifteen days I have held my son five times. I’m not trying to take him, Stiles. You are. You’re trying to take him from me. You gave him to me. You said he was mine. And then you… I wanted him since the day we found out. You didn’t want him.”  
“I did too! I did want him!” Stiles gets right in Derek’s face. “I wanted him, and you wouldn’t let me have him. You ignored me. You acted like I wasn’t there! He was in me. And I wasn’t even there. You were taking him from me before he was even born. You’re always trying to take him!”  
“I’ve never fed him. I’ve never changed his diaper.” Derek slides down the wall and sits with his arms resting on his bent knees. “I WANT to change his diaper.”  
Stiles hesitates before sitting and mimicking his position. “If I let you change his diaper, you won’t let me change his diapers. You won’t let me be a part of his life.”  
“Why would you think that? I’ve never said anything about doing that.” Derek looks over his right shoulder at Stiles.  
“That’s what you did.” Stiles is crying. “That’s what you did.”  
“When? Stiles… I’ve never been given the chance to do that.”  
“He’s my baby,” Stiles sobs. “You acted like I wasn’t even there. You had a gender reveal and a baby shower. You made a birth plan. All without me. You wouldn’t let me be a part of his life then. That’s what you’re trying to do now. You’re trying to… You’re trying to take him from me. I want to… I can’t let you… You took over before and you’re taking over now. You’re always trying to take him.”  
Derek sits with his head rested against the wall. He thinks back to what they did when Stiles was still pregnant. “We weren’t trying to take him. We were just trying to take care of him. You didn’t want him. You wanted nothing to do with any of it.”  
“That was before.” Stiles places his hand on the remnant of his belly. “Then, I felt him move.” Stiles laughs, and it is hollow. “I was so excited. But nobody listened. I wanted to be involved but no one gave me a chance.”  
“I’m sorry, Stiles.” Derek hangs his head. He shifts forward and kneels beside Stiles. He places his palm on the boy’s cheek and tilts his head. “I’m so sorry, Stiles. If we had known. If we had known, we would have changed.”  
“I tried to tell you.”  
“But we didn’t listen.”  
“You never listened.”

\-------  
Morning comes too early. The three men are absolutely exhausted. Stiles cradles his precious boy in his arms as his dad prepares the morning bottle. When it is ready, he sets it on the table in front of him.  
“Good morning,” Derek greets as he walks into the kitchen.  
“Morning, son.” The Sheriff claps him on the back.  
Stiles is mute as he stares at the bottle.  
Noah sits down in the empty seat beside his son. “Stiles? You okay?”  
Stiles blinks and nods. He swallows hard and moves a shaky hand to the bottle. He slides it toward the Alpha. “Here,” he whispers. “You can do it.”  
Derek’s heart stops. “You’re sure?”  
The boy shakes his head up and down. He slowly stands and cautiously offers his son over. He keeps his hands underneath him as Derek nestles him in his arms. “Watch his head.”  
“I’ve got him, Stiles.”  
“But, you’ve only held him five times. You don’t know how yet.”  
Derek chuckles at Stiles’ joke… until he realizes it isn’t a joke. Stiles looks absolutely petrified. Derek freezes. “No. You can do it. It’s okay. You can feed him, Stiles.”  
Stiles’ voice is barely above a forced whisper when he speaks. “You need to do it. You’re his f-…” Stiles chokes on emotion. He blinks back tears and takes a breath before trying again. “You’re his father. You need to feed him. I don’t want to be the one who makes you feel as ignored and meaningless as I was made to feel.” The men are then silent.  
The young boy doesn’t let his eyes drift away from his son even for a moment. Partially through the bottle, the Sheriff stands. “Stiles, why don’t you go back to bed? We can handle things.”  
“No!” Stiles jerks his head toward his father. “He’s my…”  
“You’re exhausted. You can get some rest while we take care of him for you.”  
“You don’t need to take care of him. He’s not yours. He’s my responsibility.”  
“He is your responsibility, but be a responsible adult and admit when you need help.”  
Stiles turns back to look at Derek and his son. “I don’t need help.”  
Derek looks up. “Stiles, if you won’t go rest, at least sit down. You don’t need to hover above us.”  
Stiles slowly moves back and sits down across the table from Derek. “Baby steps.”

\----  
To Derek, Stiles’ baby steps feel like an eternity, but at least they are making progress. He can hold him now- for short periods. He is on full time diaper duty because Stiles has realized how nice it is for someone else to do it. He has even been able to give him a bath- with direct Stiles-supervision of course. They’ve made more progress in the last four days than they had in the first two weeks.  
One evening, Derek is holding Gabe after a bottle as Stiles watches television beside them on the couch. Stiles truly is exhausted, and it happens so fast. He falls asleep.  
Derek watches as his son starts to doze as well. His breathing becomes deeper and his pudgy cheeks and soft lips seem to bob and quiver with every sweet breath. When he is sound asleep, Derek quietly stands.  
When Stiles opens his eyes, he is alone. All alone. His heart stops. Whipping his head around the room, he sees no one. He runs as fast as his legs can move to the nursery.  
Empty.  
Stiles covers his mouth with his hand in fear. He steps back against the hallway railing and frantically thinks of what to do. His son is gone. Derek has taken him. Stiles runs to Derek’s bedroom. He sees him- his son. Lying on the bed. His fully stocked diaper bag beside him. Derek is planning their escape. Stiles got here just in time.  
He quietly sneaks into the bedroom. He doesn’t see Derek, so he sweeps the handle of the diaper bag onto his shoulder. He grabs his son and runs.

\---  
Derek hears pounding down the hallway and steps out of his bathroom into his bedroom. Gabriel is gone, and he can see Stiles running at full speed toward the end of the hall. He panics. Stiles is stealing his son.  
“Stiles!” The boy turns to look back, but begins to run faster. “Stiles, stop!” Derek sprints after them.  
Stiles storms down the stairs and turns into the living room. He quietly shushes Gabe as he wakes and begins to whimper. Derek would have caught them, but his foot misses the last step, and he falls. When he recovers and gets to the door, he finds it barricaded with the chairs from the porch outside. Through the window he can see Stiles buckling Gabe into the Jeep’s car seat.  
In a moment of animalistic desperation, Derek rips the door from its hinges, charges down the driveway and tackles Stiles.  
\---  
Stiles only has a split second to think between the time he hears the door shattering and when he feels his body being knocked to the ground. He screams. Derek is wolfed out on top of him. Stiles punches and kicks for his life and the life of his child. He doesn’t stop until he feels Derek moving from on top of him.  
He stands and is ready to fight again when he registers his Dad’s voice. He looks behind his Jeep and sees him… with his gun drawn. He turns his head and sees Derek slumped and bleeding. He takes a moment to process what is happening and realizes his son’s car seat is disconnected and sitting in the back of the police cruiser. He sighs in relief and starts to rush toward the Sheriff’s car… until his dad points the gun at him. He freezes.  
“Neither of you move!” The Sheriff’s tone is all force and duty. “What in the name of all that is good and holy is going on here?!”  
Both men answer at once. “He was trying to steal my son!”  
Derek growls. “I wasn’t trying to steal him. You were!”  
“I fell asleep on the couch and you took it as your opportunity to take him from me!”  
“He fell asleep in my arms. I was taking him to his crib.”  
Stiles laughs. “Then why was he in your bedroom? Why was his travel bag there?!”  
“Because I needed to change his diaper. There were no diapers left in the nursery, so I got one from the diaper bag. I had just thrown it away when I heard you running off with him!”  
Stiles hangs his head. Tears come to his eyes.  
“You really thought I was taking him away from you?” Derek asks in awe. “After all the progress I thought we had made.”  
“What was I supposed to think?!”  
“If you would have stayed and talked to me about it, you could have heard the truth. Instead of snatching him and running away like a maniac. What would have happened if I hadn’t have caught you?! You would have just left? Gone forever?”  
“I don’t know.” Stiles is crying again.  
The Sheriff puts his gun away and steps toward the both of them. “You both need help.” Stiles nods his head. He can’t look anyone in the eye. “Though I am biased in the situation, I have authority as the Sheriff of Beacon County. I’m putting Gabriel in MY protective custody effective immediately. You can become his parents again when you are actually fit to be parents. I’ve been talking to Deaton. He found a therapist that knows about the supernatural. You’ll be safe talking to her. You’ll start immediately.”  
Though it is hard to hear, both boys know it is best. They can’t go on this way. “I’ll take care of Gabe until you’re really ready. Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.” The Sheriff secures the car seat, gets in his cruiser, and drives away.

\---  
The therapy helps… a lot. It isn’t a miracle fix or an instant cure. It takes a lot of hard work. Everyone gets involved, the sheriff, Scott, the whole pack, because everyone had a part in creating this mess. Derek and Stiles talk. They talk about the hurt they felt. The fear. The secrets and the inability to communicate with anyone. Stiles cries… and Derek does too. It’s a long process. Video chats and in person visits every day for a week and a half.  
Finally, the therapist releases the two men. Not everything is fixed- not even close, but it is better. She feels that the biggest and deepest issues have healed well enough. At the end of the week, she tells them not to call her until the next week- unless they have a setback.  
Derek and Stiles sit anxiously in the Hale house living room on Sunday morning. They jump and rush to the door when they hear Noah pull up in the driveway.  
In unison they reach out and hug their sweet boy. It doesn’t matter who is holding him more… which one is touching him the most… All that matters is that they are together. They have agreed to work on a family. No more mother or father… but mom and dad.  
The Sheriff feels his shoulders relax just a bit as he sees them embrace. “Happy Father’s Day.”


End file.
